A Lost Wife
by Kasserlena
Summary: The Doctor gets a message via the TARDIS hologram. It is from someone he hasn't seen since the Last Great Time War, his wife Natalie. But, she doesn't remember him and her Fob Watch has gone missing, he has to find it. He also finds out that he has a kid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my version of what happened after The Wedding of River Song, and since it happened in an alternative timeline, I'm going with that it never happened. Not that I'm not a River/11 fan, it's just that this idea came to me... Please enjoy! and remember to review.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat in his chair thinking, as he waited for Amy and Rory to come back. Suddenly the Hologram program turned on and he saw someone he hadn't seen since the Last Great Time War. She had long brown hair which was not straight but not really curly, her blue eyes showed sadness. He jumped off his chair as she started speaking, "Doctor… Oh, Doctor" she said "I need your help. I'm on Earth, I think Sydney, Australia. I'm a Human, and I've lost my Fob Watch" she bit her lip before continuing, "I don't know if this got to you or how I'm sending this-Please save me"<p>

The hologram disappeared. "Who was that?" Amy asked, making the Doctor jump and quickly turn around.

"N-No one" said the Doctor as he realized that he was crying.

"You're crying, it can't be, no one" said Amy as she walked up to him, Rory quietly following.

"It's no one" said the Doctor avoiding her gaze before snapping back to the cheery Doctor "Now Pond, where do you want to go?"

"To where she is" replied Amy.

"Rory?" the Doctor asked, but as he looked around he noticed that he had disappeared "How, about you go look for Rory?"

"Okay…" said Amy "You better take us to her" Amy then turned around and headed for her and Rory's bedroom "And get rid of the bunk beds!"

The Doctor smiled "Bunk beds are cool!" the Doctor shouted back. He then looked at the spot where the hologram had been. _Please help me_. How could he resist? It was her after all. He pulled some levers and pressed other buttons as he ran around the TARDIS console. He knew exactly where he was going. Sydney, Australia.

* * *

><p>Natalie walked down the street with her four year old daughter, Megan on her hip. She never remembered how she ended up with Megan, just that she was hers. "Mummy?" Megan asked quietly and sleepily.<p>

"Yes, sweetie?" Natalie asked as she walked up to the house she shared with her best friend. She fumbled in her pocket for the key.

"Do you know if daddy's going to come back?" Megan's question made Natalie freeze.

Natalie quickly recovered "I really don't know sweetie" said Natalie as she inserted the key into the lock and opened the door.

They both walked in and Natalie put her daughter on the ground. "Beth! Beth!" shouted Megan as she ran through the house searching for Beth.

"Hello Megan!" said Beth as Megan hugged her leg "Hello Nat"

"Hey" said Natalie as she got a drink from the fridge, before placing it on the table.

At that moment someone knocked on the front door. It sounded like he or she was in a hurry. Natalie got up and answered it "Hello?"

The man was wearing a tweed jacket and had a red bowtie. His brown hair jumping up and down with his impatience. But he stopped when he saw Natalie. A red headed lady and a man accompanied him. "Hello, how may I help you?" Natalie asked as she leaned against the doorframe, having a feeling she was going to be here for a while.

"Natalie?" the man whispered.

"How do you know my name?" Natalie asked as she stood up.

"I am the Doctor!" said the Doctor pointing to each of his companions in turn "This is Amy and this is Rory"

"Doctor Who?" Natalie asked confused "Doctor is a title, not a name"

"Oh but it is…" said the Doctor grinning "Anyway, nice to see you again. Bye" The Doctor turned around to walk away. But, Amy and Rory who had just recently found out who Natalie was stopped him and turned him back round to face Natalie. Though that was after multiple protests.

"Natalie? Do you remember me?" the Doctor asked as he stood a few inches from her face, studying her eyes for recognition.

Natalie took a small step back "Am I supposed to?"

Natalie saw the Doctor's eyes feel with sadness as he looked away "Anyway…" said Natalie "I think you best be going"

"Yeah" said the Doctor as she closed the door.

Natalie turned to Megan and picked her up "I think it's time for you to have a little rest. Don't you think?"

"No! No!" wailed Megan "I want to stay up longer!"

Natalie looked at the clock "It's eight o'clock, I think you should be asleep"

"Fine" said Megan grumpily as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Come on" said Natalie as she carried Megan to her room. Beth was sitting on the stool near the double bed that Megan and Natalie shared. Then they both heard shouts from the kitchen. It was that Doctor man. He ran into the room. "Natalie, I need you to come with me" said the Doctor as he looked at the child in Natalie's arms "Who's that?"

"My daughter" said Natalie as she held Megan closer.

"Daughter…" said the Doctor as he looked at Beth, his eyes widened and he grabbed hold of Natalie's arm "Come on; we're getting out of here" The Doctor pulled her through the rooms. Natalie kept yelling that she was going to get the cops.

The Doctor didn't listen though, he pulled her until they reached a blue box. Outside stood Amy pacing impatiently as she waited for him "Where have you been?" she yelled at him "Me and Rory though you had gone and deserted us!" her eyes switched to the person the Doctor was holding by the arm "Hey, let go of her" said Amy as she pried the Doctor's fingers off her.

Natalie turned to the Doctor as she rubbed her wrist. "Now, may I ask why you came barging into my house?"

"I found traces of Alien Technology. Is there anything strange in that house?"

Natalie thought for a moment "No, though we can never go into Beth's room, that's about it"

"Beth? Is that what she calling herself now?" the Doctor asked no one.

"What do you mean 'calling herself now?' that's always been her name" said Natalie as she felt Megan try to squirm out of her arms.

"No it isn't said the Doctor as he took a deep breath.

"Her real name, is Madame Kovarian"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The blue button... Press it, you know you want to! Please, tell me whether this story is good or bad! Favourite, Review and add to Alert! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's breath froze "How can she be back? Didn't she die? She doesn't look like her… I saw her when we were near the house"

"It's a younger version; obviously she doesn't plan on kidnapping Melody yet… So, Megan here must be first choice… because she's fully Timelord… Yes, Pond, she did die, in an alternate reality, so she probably is still alive, but as stated earlier, that is a younger version" said the Doctor.

"Fully Timelord? How is Megan fully Timelord? She's a Human" said Natalie.

"Mummy" said Megan urgently as she pulled on her hair.

"Hold on" said Natalie.

"Do you remember how she was born?" the Doctor asked, searching her eyes.

Natalie thought for a moment "No-Wait, what does it matter if I remember or not?"

"Natalie-"

"Mummy!" said Megan as she pulled harder on her mother's hair.

"What?" Natalie asked as they all followed Megan's gaze.

Beth stood there, her eye patch now on. "Hello Doctor, Amelia Pond, Natalie… You keep your surname hidden" she said nodding her head towards them "But, you Doctor, have got it all wrong"

"What do you mean 'I've got it all wrong' Hmm?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm not Madame Kovarian" said Beth "I'm her daughter"

"How, are you her daughter?" the Doctor asked "You're an exact replica, surely you would have some of your father's features"

"I'm a clone" said Beth as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at him "Hand over Nat and Megan"

"No" said the Doctor.

"Fine, I'll just kill your precious companion instead" Beth aimed the gun at Amy and pulled the trigger.

"Get down!" the Doctor shouted as he pushed Amy out of the way.

He barely missed getting shot by the gun. "Natalie! Get in the TARDIS!"

Natalie paused at the door unsure of whether she should go in or not. "Now!" the Doctor shouted as he tried to help Amy up while dodging the bullets.

Natalie put Megan down and pushed her inside "Stay in there with Rory, okay?"

Megan nodded and headed up to the console. "Natalie! Get in!" shouted the Doctor as a bullet went through his tweed jacket barely missing his arm.

"No" said Natalie as she headed over to the Doctor. When she reached him she helped him up "You get in, I'll get Amy"

The Doctor looked at her before quickly nodding and heading for the TARDIS. Natalie walked a few more steps and reached Amy, who was lying face to the ground.

"Amy, get up" said Natalie quickly helping the red head up.

"Natalie!" shouted Amy as a bullet hit her and she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Megan walked up to the console amazed, though also not amazed that it was bigger in the inside. She walked up to the man that was leaning against the console and tugged his pants "Rory?" she asked.<p>

"Oh hello, what was your name?" he asked as he crouched down.

"Megan" she said quietly "Do you know why it's bigger in the inside?"

"No, not really. You need to ask the Doctor that" said Rory "How about; I go show you the swimming pool… that's in a library"

"Okay" said Megan "But I can't swim"

"I'll look after you" said Rory ruffling her brown hair that looked the same shade of the Doctor's "Are you the Doctor's daughter?"

Megan shrugged "Ask mummy. Now, swimming pool?"

"Okay" said Rory as he stood up and took Megan's hand.

At that moment the Doctor came stumbling through the doors "Where's Amy?" Rory asked as the Doctor closed the doors and ran up to the console. He was slightly jealous at how friendly Megan was with Rory.

"Natalie's getting her" said the Doctor "Where are you two off to?"

"The swimming pool… That's in the library" said Megan smiling.

Amy then came in, dragging Natalie. The gun shots that entered the TARDIS fell harmlessly to the ground. "What's wrong with her?" the Doctor asked rushing up to Amy, closing the doors before checking Natalie's pulse.

"Beth shot her" said Amy as she gently put Natalie on the ground.

Megan looked up at Rory "Is mummy okay?"

Rory smiled at her, so she didn't get worried "Yeah, come on, I'll show you the swimming pool" said Rory before he led her to the library.

The Doctor picked Natalie up bridal style, and smiled at a memory before taking her to the infirmary. Amy followed but stopped at the library. She looked in and saw Rory holding Megan and helping her to swim. Amy smiled and walked in. She took off her boots and stockings and sat on the edge of the pool, sticking her feet in the water. Rory and Megan hadn't heard her come in.

* * *

><p>The Doctor placed Natalie on the bed and hovered an object over her to see where the bullet got her. It had hit her in her stomach. He stuck a syringe in her arm to keep her asleep. He then got some tools and worked on getting the bullet out. When he had finished he stitched up his work. He then made sure she was breathing and everything was stable. After that we headed back to the console room to start looking for her fob watch.<p>

He passed the library/swimming pool and looked in. Amy jumped off the diving board and cannonballed into the pool. When she came up, she, Rory and Megan started laughing. Then Rory and Amy started teaching Megan how to swim. Amy held Megan by the stomach as she tried to copy Rory. Then Rory held Megan as she copied Amy. For some reason it was easier for Megan to copy Amy.

The Doctor smiled, they were like a family. He knew he was jealous that it was Rory and Amy there with her and not Him and Natalie. But, he managed to keep his head cool as he walked to the console room. When he reached the room he turned on the scanner.

He typed in the code for her Fob Watch. He sat in his chair thinking as he waited for it to work. The scanner showed where the fob watch was. But before he could see where, the TARDIS took a jolt sending him into the wall. His vision became blurry before darkness came.


End file.
